Everythings Changed
by Deadly-Flame
Summary: Set after Alex has arrived on the island of Malagasto George has made a dangerous trip and is risking her life to save Alex and show him who he really is, while doing this the time is ticking for Dave Can George save Alex in time to reach Dave? Complete
1. Making Arrangments

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 1 – Making arrangements

(Online)

Dave –

**Hey guys.**

George –

_Hello, how it's going?_

Alex –

Hi, things are good for me G how you?

George –

Yeah just got back from my summer holiday with my cousins in Spain you two been anywhere this summer?

Dave –

**I went to France, it was okay got kind of bored though, Alex?**

Alex –

Nothing yet going to Italy tomorrow with my school be back in 10 days.

George –

I want to meet up, how about when you get back Alex; I fancy a trip to London.

Dave –

**Sounds good to me as long as we don't run into Blunt.**

George –

_Could you imagine him out of a suit and strolling around the shops in jeans?_

Dave –

**No I reckon he sleeps in a suit.**

George –

Dave I did not go into what he sleeps in that is gross.

Alex –

You two are both gross but yeah we should meet up when I get back 2 weeks today?

George –

_Sounds good to me I can get a train at 9 and be with you for 12, Dave?_

Dave –

**12? Yeah cool where should we all meet?**

Alex –

I'll meet you both at the station we can decide where to go from there.

Dave-

**I've got to go thanks to MI6 I'm so far behind in school I'm now in summer school.**

Alex –

Same here mate, so 2 weeks today Chelsea station at 12?

George –

Yeah bye boys see you soon, can't wait.

George has signed of.

Alex has signed of.

Dave has signed of.


	2. Kill Me If You Can

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 2 – Kill me if you can

She waited. Crouched behind a bunch of boxes underneath a large dirty, smelly rag. The journey to the island had been terrible. George was constantly aware that she could be found out at any time and was very relieved and surprised when she felt the boat bump into the dock and heard the few men on board leave the boat. She waited. Still crouched. Until nightfall cloaked the sky. When all around her was pitch black she slipped out from her cover thankful that no one had come for the boxes. She pulled a mobile out of the pocket of her black combats and staying low held the number 2 button down for 30 seconds.

Thousands of miles away in a building that pretended to be a bank a fax was handed to a man who's face held no emotion the sheet of paper simply said "landed" the man nodded and said three words.

"So it begins."

George put the phone back into her pocket and then pulled some black gloves out of her jacket pocket, which was also black and slipped them on. She looked out across the dark daunting waters she could see hundreds of lights that looks nothing more than pinpricks. The city of Venice. George sighed then looked in the other direction she couldn't see a lot she guessed it must be after nine. She silently left the boat. It was a small island. The more George crept the more she could see. She saw a bell tower with a lone figure stood at the top overlooking the island. George was worried to start with that it may be a guard but she looked closer and saw the figure was too small for a guard and he had no weapon. A slight wind blew from the sea and George noticed that the figures hair was blowing around his face.

"Alex" she whispered, she looked around checking for people but no one else was around. Slowly and silently she made her way to the foot of the tower she opened the door and began climbing the old stairs to the top.

Alex could sense that someone was behind him. He had seen a dark figure walk over to the tower and enter it. Now he waited ready to strike. He felt a tap on his shoulder and swung around ready to hit when the hit was dodged he grabbed the wrist of his attacker and pulled them into the dim light of the moon.

"George?" he gasped letting go of her wrist.

"Hi Alex." She said stepping back slightly after realising there was nothing to stop her falling to the courtyard below and also she didn't want anyone else to see her.

"What are you doing here? Did MI6 send you?" Alex asked getting himself back together.

"Yes and no, look Alex before you freak out let me talk please."

"Listen to you? Why shouldn't I just kill you now? You're trespassing."

"Could you kill me Alex? Could you really put a bullet through me or drive a blade through my chest?"

"Do you want to test that theory?" Alex growled slamming her into the wall of the tower they were both in the dark now but George could see Alex's eyes.

"What have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything," Alex pulled a knife out of a shaft attached to his trousers; he was surprised that George wasn't struggling or fighting against his hold.

"Are you going to stab me Alex?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Why are you doubting that George?"

"Cause we're friends, you've saved me twice before and almost died doing so, you're not a murderer Alex you're my best friend I know you better then anyone else in the world Alex and I know that you could not kill me." George's voice didn't waver but she was almost crying seeing Alex this aggressive scared and upset her. She had been looking directly into his eyes while talking she knew he was hurting she hadn't seen Alex like this before.

"Why are you here? What do MI6 want now?"

"Remember you me and Dave were going to meet up in London last week? When neither of you turned up without an explanation I got worried, I went to MI6 I was pissed you both stood me up I wanted to know if you were on a mission or something. They told me what happened in Venice, what happened to your father, what Scorpia have told you. They told me you joined them. I was the one who asked if I could come here, they said it was likely I would get killed but that doesn't matter Alex I had to come here and find you."

"Where's Dave?"

"He went on a mission two months ago he hasn't had any contact and MI6 fear the worst, I said I would come here get you and we'd go and save Dave."

"You're wasting your time George, get of this island now go and save Dave but I don't need saving."

"Alex Scorpia lied to you, you're not a killer neither was your father you need to get off this island before you do kill someone."

Alex pressed the knife against her throat "How do you know I'm not already a killer?"

"Cause I know you. Alex you're not going to kill me."

They heard footsteps coming up the tower. Alex's mind was racing seeing George had confused him he still had her pinned against the wall. He didn't know what to do he didn't know if he wanted to kill George but he did know that he didn't want anyone else to kill her.


	3. Laughing In The Face Of Danger

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 3 – Laughing in the face of danger

"Follow my lead." He whispered he looked into George's eyes and then added, "This doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you."

A man burst through the door holding a pistol "Alex, what's going on? Who's this girl?"

"MI6 sent her," George was about to protest but Alex flashed her a warning look "we worked together before, they sent her against her will to take me back I'm going to take her back to my room and interrogate her."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Nile asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"I'm not sure, she could be very useful to us, I've seen her in action."

"Alex it is not up to you if she can be part of Scorpia."

"I know it's not, but please let me interrogate her."

"Okay tie her hands with this and take her to the first cell in the dungeons." Nile pulled some handcuffs from his pockets and threw them to Alex.

"Can't I interrogate her in my room?" Alex asked handcuffing George's hands behind her back.

"No Alex, see you still have much to learn. Let me interrogate her."

"NO." Nile looked shocked at the tone of his voice "let me do it, give me the chance, please Nile I know what she's scared of."

Nile thought for a moment. He knew Alex was right, he knew what made the girl tick if he had worked with her before he slowly nodded.

"Okay Alex, take this as well." He handed him his gun and keys to the cell "be careful."

Alex nodded "Thanks Nile, don't worry I won't screw up."

He guided George around Nile and then down the stairs, they walked across the dark courtyard. Alex was surprised that George didn't try to over throw him and run off. She remained silent walking slightly in front of Alex who was holding the bar of the handcuffs and pointing the gun at her back. They came to a large rusting door. Alex pushed George against it holding her there with his body weight; he let go of the handcuffs and opened the door.

"Go down," he said then added "but be careful the stairs are sometimes wet."

George looked at him before she went into the dark passage. Alex avoided her eyes and pushed her inside shutting the door behind them. Once inside he put the gun into the back of jeans and held George's shoulders making sure she didn't slip on the stairs.

George knew she should be fighting against Alex she knew she should be scared and worried. But she wasn't. She could feel Alex's hands on her shoulders, hear and feel his breathing on the back of her neck. And she still knew Alex despite what had happened to him she knew it was still the Alex she felt so safe around she knew he couldn't kill her.

He led her into a small windowless room with a desk and two chairs either side of it. Alex shut and locked the door then uncuffed one of George's hands and cuffed her to the chair. He sat opposite her and pulled the gun out his trousers, he led it next to him on the desk out of George's reach. George stretched her free hand across the table Alex grabbed her wrist thinking she was trying to grab the gun. She pulled against his grip, he let her go but now she grabbed his hand. Alex was confused. George linked her fingers into his. Feeling George's hand in his sent that shiver down his spine that Alex had become so accustom to when they worked together before. He didn't want to let go of her but knew he had to so roughly he pulled his hand away.

"Don't," he said equally roughly then softly said "please, don't."

George smiled now knowing where he was weak. Her.

"So now what Alex?" she asked leaning back in her chair and seeming quite at ease.

"How did you get here?" he asked and George laughed.

"Come on Alex you know I can't tell you that," she was finding it all to amusing for his liking.

"Are you finding this all funny?" Alex was angry. Why didn't George understand why he had to do this why did she come here?

"Yes actually." Alex grabbed the gun and pointed it at her he hoped George wouldn't see his hand shaking.

"What part of you should I shoot first then Georgina?"

"Ooo Georgina, now that's cold Alex."

"Stop making a joke out of this."

"Why?"

"Cause this isn't a joke its for real now George?"

"Now? Alex I've seen and been through a hell of a lot of stuff and so have you. Are you trying to say all of that was a joke and this is reality, pretty screwed up isn't it? You pointing a gun at me, you even holding a gun. Alex you are not a murderer."

"I am, my father was and so am I."

"No Alex your dad wasn't and even if he was that doesn't mean you are. My dad was an abusive drunk," she paused she hadn't said this to anyone before "now he's in jail and I'm not an abusive drunk am I? My mum was a lawyer she did a few favours for MI6 and the people you're now working for killed her. I'm not a lawyer I'm a 16 year old girl Alex I decide what I am not what my parents were. So do you Alex." She was yelling now, angry and upset. She had rose to her feet as she spoke her hand still attached to the chair she sat back down now. Neither of them spoke. After 5 minutes George looked at Alex.

"Do you want to kill me Alex?"

"It's not about what I want."

"What kind of crap is that, you're the one with the gun in your hand you pull the trigger, it is your decision now do you want to kill me?"

Alex was stunned he hadn't seen George this forceful and angry before and he had never heard her talk about her parents.

"No I don't want to kill you, I want to get you of this island so you can go and save Dave."

"I can't save Dave without you Alex, it's too dangerous."

"George being here is too dangerous for you, if you get seen by anyone else you're dead."

"I am not leaving this island without you Alex."

Alex slammed his fists into the desk and stood up.

"George why don't you understand that this is who I am now? I work for Scorpia and so could you."

"Work for a bunch of assassins? Hell no."

Alex walked around the table and pulled George's chair out so it faced him.

"It's either that or be killed. George please I cannot see you die."

"So you've gone from wanting to kill me to not wanting to see me die, that's a change of events don't you think?"

Before Alex could reply there were footsteps outside the door, "Nile" he muttered then leaned in a whispered "sorry but I have to do this, just play along." He pulled back and hit George hard across the face with the back of his hand cutting her lip and making her nose bleed. George made no sound. Alex then picked up the gun and hit the other side of her face higher up so it made her eye swell. Alex hated himself for what he was doing. There was a knock on the door, Alex swallowed hard and forced himself to breathe.

"Who is it?"

"Nile." Alex pushed George's chair back so it faced the desk then unlocked the door and let Nile in.

He looked at George.

"She put up a struggle?" he asked eyeing the blooded and bruised face.

"No she wouldn't answer the questions."

"As I suspected," Nile knocked on the door and two men Alex recognised from his classes strolled in. They walked over to George and un cuffed her from the chair once her hand was free George swung for one of them he caught her wrist and punched her hard in the stomach causing her to double up and groan in pain.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Interrogating her." Nile calmly said watching the men drag George back to her feet. "Now listen girl you answer the questions and we may let you live, who sent you here and how did you get here?"

George looked up she coughed and blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin she looked at Alex he could see the disappointment in her eyes then she looked at Nile her eyes now flashed with hatred and anger.

"Go to hell." She spat.

Alex had now identified the men holding George the larger and stronger of the two was called Toby he was English he had good aim with a gun and had killed many from building tops with sniper guns the other was a Spanish man call Pedro, Pedro was fast and deadly Alex knew he was a good fighter and much stronger than he looked.

It was Pedro who kicked the back of George's feet out so she landed hard on the stone floor. Toby pulled a short dagger out of his pocked, pulled George's jacket of revealing a black strap top and bare arms. He grabbed her right arm George tried to pull away but Pedro held her still. Alex watched as Toby ran the sharp pointed tip down the length of her arm leaving a straight line of blood. George yet again made no sound as this happened to her she just locked her eyes onto Alex's.

"Now answer the questions." Nile said.

"I came here looking for Alex," As George said this more blood spilled from her mouth.

"That much is apparent, okay lets try another approach," Nile smiled still calmly "did MI6 send you here?"

George thought for a moment "MI6 helped me get here."

"That's not what I asked." George shrugged Alex found George's attitude amusing but wished she would just answer the question. "Okay Georgina we'll continue this tomorrow. Give you some time to think things over decide whether your loyalties lie with MI6 or with your mate Alex here."

Toby punched George so she doubled over again then Pedro kicked her so she toppled over and hit her head hard on the floor. Then they left the room. Alex watched as George struggled onto all fours then fell back to the floor coughing and gasping.

"Stay here for a while if you like Alex try and get more out of her or just kill her, we really have no use for her. It's Sunday tomorrow so you have no classes we'll resume this at 0900 hours. Goodnight Georgina." George threw him a look of disgust Nile smiled and walked out. Alex waited until he knew Nile had left the dungeons then he ran over to George and tried to pull her up.


	4. No More Hiding

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 3 – No more hiding. 

"Don't touch me." She said breathing shallowly.

"George I'm so sorry, please let me see if you're all right."

George looked at him "maybe you were right Alex maybe you have changed cause the Alex I know would not have just stood there and let that happen."

"I had no choice, look just please when he comes back answer the questions." He looked at her still bleeding arm he looked around the room and saw her jacket led on the floor he picked it up and tied it around her arm to stem the bleeding. George was lent against the wall her head lolling. Alex crouched besides her and grabbed her head her eyes were out of focus.

"George stay awake you could be concussed." She lent her cheek against his hand and coughed Alex used his shirt to wipe the blood away, he noticed she was holding her stomach. Gently he moved her hand and lifted her shirt. He gasped. Her flat toned stomach was bruised and bloody.

Alex stayed with George until Nile came back.

"You stayed here all night?" He asked.

"Yeah I didn't want her to fall unconscious I figured we should know what MI6 are up to." Alex explained, "I think she'll answer the questions now."

"Okay," Nile bent down in front of George who was still lent against the wall looking very worse for wear. "How did you get here?"

"On a boat, I hid I got on it hours before anyone and got of hours after the men left."

George knew she had no choice now she was hoping her new plan would work.

"Do MI6 know you're here?" George nodded "Why did you come here?"

"When MI6 told me what had happened to Alex and that he had joined you, I wanted to find him."

"Okay Alex take Georgina here get her showered and changed she's meeting with Miss Rothman at 1. She will decide what happens to her. But be prepared she could try and escape at any time." Alex nodded and helped George to her feet putting her arm around his shoulders. He took her to his room where she showered and changed into the knee length black skirt, white shirt, black jacket and black heels that were brought up to his room for her. Alex watched as George twisted her hair and clipped in leaving two strands falling over her face. She hadn't spoke since they left the dungeon.

George looked down at her outfit "don't miss a trick here do they?" she muttered.

Alex looked at her, she looked a lot better now the only injuries you could see was a cut on her right eye and a slight bruising along with a small cut on her lip.

"This is who I am now George there's no going back for me, George MI6 just use us Scorpia doesn't. MI6 lied to me they used me and almost got me killed Scorpia treat me like a person George."

"They're turning you into something you're not meant to be."

"As you said yourself I decide what I'm meant to be and I've decided to be part of Scorpia. See this?" he held up the gun "MI6 said we were too young to have proper weapons and sent us into enemy territory with nothing but a few gadgets and being able to punch, Scorpia doesn't risk they're people's lives like that they give us the best weapons and actually plan things so they can't fail."

"Alex you are a great spy but more so than that you're a great friend and assassins don't believe in friends Alex. Remember when you promised that nothing would brake us and that'd we'd always help and protect each other, right now you're not protecting me and right now we're not there for Dave when he needs us."

"We don't know Dave needs us."

"We don't know he doesn't."

"Why are you doing this G?"

George swung around lashing out with a kick that knocked the gun out of Alex's hand she finished the turn and slammed Alex into the wall. Alex over powered her and after a slight scuffle they had swapped places, Alex pinned George's hands above her head with one hand and was using the other to keep her hips against the wall.

"Okay that didn't work," George muttered. Alex leaned in about to say something when a wave of feelings and emotions passed over him he looked into her eyes he knew what he wanted to do he wanted to since he first met George. He leaned in. They're lips got closer. He had just brushed his lips against hers when there was a knock at the door. Alex pulled back and looked at the door then back at George she looked confused and shocked. Alex let her hands go and left a stunned George against the wall while he answered the door. Nile was stood leaning against the doorframe.

"I've come to take her," Nile nodded towards George.

"But it only 12,"

"Miss Rothman has been held up so I'm going to keep an eye on her now so you can get some rest."

"I'm not tired and she's just started talking if you take her now we might not know what MI6 are planning." Alex protested

Nile nodded his head to the door "outside." Alex sighed and followed him out.

"Alex's what's going on?" Nile asked.

"Nothing Nile just she is an amazing and talented girl think about it who would suspect two teenagers who look like a couple to be killers?"

"I know what you're saying, Alex really I do but can we trust her?"

"I trust her."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"No Alex I mean really like, have you got a thing for her?"

Alex thought, "Yes…yeah I do, Nile I really, really like her."

Nile sighed in a disappointed way "Alex in this business there is no room for emotions and feelings they can get you killed." He walked back into the room and grabbed George's arm she winched as she felt fresh blood seeped from the cut. Nile dragged George out of the room they passed Alex at the door.

"This is for your own good Alex you'll understand one day and you'll thank me. I'm sorry." Nile thought for a minute, he liked Alex he was a good kid he went against his better judgement and said, "You have 2 minutes I'll be waiting outside the door." He let go of George and stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"I may have just got you killed." Alex whispered George looked at him confused.

"How?"

"I told Nile … that I … that I like you that I really, really like you." George walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

She turned to walk out of the door but Alex grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll think of something," she said into his chest "just promise me you'll follow your heart and do what's right for you."

"I promise," He didn't want to let go of her "I'll protect you, Rothman likes me and I think I have a way of making her see things my way."

George didn't want to let go of Alex but she knew she had to so she slowly pulled away from him. Alex watched as George opened the door and allowed Nile to tie her hands behind her back and then marched her away.


	5. Mixed Signals

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 5 – Mixed signals

George met with Miss Rothman and was surprised at how nice she was to start with.

"Good afternoon Georgina, I am very glad you managed to find your way here." She said as George entered a large office.

"Erm …Good afternoon,"

"You have an outstanding reputation Georgina, you like our lovely Alex have the saved the world countless times and for what? Certainly no reward. Now word around the shooting range is that Alex has a bit of a thing for you, what are your feelings towards him?"

George shrugged.

"I don't want one of my best men all loved up and out of it, but neither do I want him heartbroken."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"You'll find out, but for now you will be staying under Nile's supervision here at the school you will take classes and if you prove yourself I may let you live."

"I don't want to be part of Scorpia,"

"You came to this island where you knew Scorpia trained,"

"Yes for Alex,"

"I think you came for more than Alex, you either stay here and train or I leave you in a room with Toby and Pedro who I believe you've already met and let them have some fun. Pedro has a thing for English girls. Nile take her away," Nile walked over and grabbed George's arm "let Alex see we haven't harmed her stay close to both of them Nile." Nile nodded and led George from the room. George looked at Nile properly for the first time and wondered how she missed his skin, which couldn't decide whether it was black or white he was strong, well built and George guessed she would have no chance against him. They came to a door that George recognised as Alex's Nile opened the door and threw her onto the floor.

"Me put on baby sitting duties," he muttered "I'll be back for you later." He slammed the door. George looked up Alex was stood in front of her with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest.

"Is he always this friendly?" she asked standing up. Alex shrugged and ruffled his hair sending water flying in all directions.

"Are you okay G?"

She nodded slowly sitting on his bed "I'm just tired and my stomach is killing."

George noticed droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes and dripping down his toned body.

"Let me see you stomach," He sat next to George who was now led down and unbuttoned the bottom 3 buttons of her shirt. Alex realised that George had suddenly become very drained he put his hand against her forehead she was burning up.

"George I need to take your jacket of." She mumbled but didn't move she felt strange.

Alex was about to lift her up and remove her jacket but she put out a hand and stopped him.

"George I need to clean you up."

"You need to put some trousers on so when you do clean me up your towel doesn't fall open," she said smiling Alex looked down at himself he had forgotten the towel he went into the bathroom leaving the door slightly open.

"You sure you don't want my towel to fall open?" he laughed.

"Alex if I wanted to see you naked I had plenty of opportunities when we stayed in that hotel in Liverpool."

"Do you remember the towels in that hotel?" he said walking out of the bathroom in a pair of lose joggers, "I had to hold Dave down to stop him jumping on you." George laughed then coughed. Alex walked over to her and sat her up pulling her jacket off.

"What about you Alex?" she asked, "Did you need holding back?"

"Well if I hadn't off been holding Dave who's knows what would have happened." He smiled and led George back down and undid another button. Her stomach was badly bruised and covered in dried blood. Carefully Alex cleaned the blood of and then got some ice packs out of the mini fridge and led them on her stomach.

"Ah," she gasped.

"What?" Alex asked worried he had hurt her.

"It's cold." Alex laughed and led besides her.

"Get some sleep G." George didn't need telling she rested her head on the soft pillows and was instantly asleep. Alex stroked her hair and then cleaned the cut on arm. He had to remove her shirt to do so once he had cleaned it he put one of his shirts on her. He was surprised she didn't wake up but he knew what it was like to be exhausted.

George did however wake up in the middle of the night she was still led in Alex's bed but realised the shirt she had been wearing had been removed and replaced with a large baggy black shirt that she assumed was Alex's. She shifted slightly and felt the black skirt constrict the movement of her legs. She was glad it hadn't been removed too.

"Don't even think of trying to escape." A voice in the darkness said. George looked around, her eyes adjusting to the gloom. She saw Nile sat in a chair at the foot of the bed staring at her.

"Where's Alex?" she asked sitting up.

"Night training." He muttered the two words as if George should have known she nodded and slid back down into the bed then sat up again and said.

"Thank you,"

"What for?"

"Earlier, when you let us say goodbye. But I'm slightly confused, did you think I was going to get killed?"

"Yes."

"Many people have tried to kill me and as you can see they haven't succeeded."

"Scorpia isn't just anyone."

"Criminals and killers all work the same. So now what do we do?"

"For now you will sleep, look George, right?" she nodded "I could be your best friend or your worst enemy, now I have enough enemies as it is please don't make me hurt you. Alex obviously has feelings for you and I don't know how you feel about him but I know you don't want to hurt him, so play by the rules and stay alive, keep him happy. Now I'm going to leave you, the windows are bolted and are bullet proof, the door will be locked, you have no way else out so don't waste your time trying to escape. Alex will be along in a few hours don't try it on with him he knows to keep his eye on and he won't let us down." With that Nile left. George heard a click as the door was locked she knew Nile would been right about the windows and doors so she led back down shimmying the skirt of she threw it onto the floor then snuggled down into the covers. How had she got herself into this mess again?

Alex crept into the room an hour later, Nile had told him George was in the room and he was not to let her out of his sight. He pulled his sweaty shirt of and threw it onto the floor where it landed next to George's skirt. He was shattered despite only having one class it had been a long day. Leaving his joggers on he climbed into the bed he looked at George she was fast asleep and breathing deeply. Alex smiled and sunk down into the bed. His head had just hit the pillow when George rolled over in her sleep her head hit his chest and remained there, she was led on his arm so he moved it and put it around her rested his hand on her hip in moments he was asleep.

The following morning Alex stirred first at 8am George was still asleep on his chest she woke up a few minutes later and looked up at him.

"We didn't do anything did we?" she mumbled sleepily.

"No I came in and you were still asleep you rolled over and rested on my chest."

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it."

George looked at him for what seemed like a long time then said,

"Did you mean it Alex?

"Mean what?"

George hated what she was about to do. Preying on Alex's emotions. But it was her only hope.

"Did you mean it when you told Nile that you really liked me?"

Alex swallowed. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak but no words came out. George was sat up now staring at him, he sat up to so they were at eye level he leaned in a kissed her, gently pushing her back into lying down. He pulled back.

"Does that give you the answer?"

George was speechless so nodded. Alex smiled, embarrassed and turned around to get up when George said.

"Don't you want a reply to that answer?" Alex slowly turned back.

"Erm…" George laughed and pulled him down to kiss her.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Classes …but … don't … want … to …go." Alex answered between kisses.

"What time do they start?" Alex made a noise and shrugged. "Come on Alex if I don't play along Rothman will kill me, quite literally." Suddenly Alex stopped kissing her neck and became very serious.

"They're not going to kill you."

"Alex the people you work for are murderers killing is what they do. In the words of your wonderful Miss Rothman it's either kill or be killed," George got out of the bed angry and annoyed.

"Scorpia aren't like that!"

"Yes they are and you know that Alex just for some stupid reason you won't admit it." George walked into the bathroom and slammed the door; Alex sat down heavily on the bed, why didn't George understand? There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer Nile strolled in with a large sports bag in his hands.

"Clothes for her," Nile looked around "where is she?"

"Bathroom," Alex muttered.

"Everything alright?" Nile asked.

"Like you care," Alex said taking the sports bag and dumping in on the bed "is that all?"

"No," a now disgruntled Nile said, "Normal classes today I'll be escorting George around so I shall be back in 2 hours. Make sure she's ready." He turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.


	6. Stupid questions & unanswered ultimatums

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 6 – Stupid questions and unanswered ultimatums 

George was leaning against the bathroom door. What was she doing? How was she going to sort this out? How was she going to make Alex see sense?

She took a deep breath ruffled her hair and then pulled the shirt up a bit so she was revealing more thigh then opened the door and peered out.

"Alex?" she said quietly Alex looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled," She said walking slowing through the door and into the room "it's just, I'm scared Alex I don't belong here and I'm worried about Dave." Alex looked up into her green eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. They were in fact fake tears that had been caused by some drops Smithers had given George before the mission. Alex stood up and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay,"

"It will be now I have you." George smiled and pushed Alex back onto the bed she sat on his lap and forced him to lie down. She hated what she was doing she knew her feelings for Alex weren't like this but she knew it was her only hope. She kissed him and felt his hands running up her back and then stroking her hair. Alex rolled them both over so he was now on top.

"Nile brought a bag full of clothes in for you,"

"How nice, we'll go through them in a minute," she said and pulled him back to kissing her.

Half an hour later George was going through the sports bag.

"What should I wear today?" she asked Alex who had just got out of the shower.

"I don't know," George was holding up a pair of jeans and some lightweight black combats "go for the combats."

"Thanks, what am I doing today?"

"I'm not sure, you're with Nile that's all I know."

"You mean I'm not going to be with you?" she asked turning around and sliding her arms across his bare chest and around his neck.

"I don't know I'm sorry,"

George sighed "okay, I'm going to go change." She picked the bag up and carried it into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

They sat and waiting for Nile, Alex was lent over doing his trainers up and George was going through the rest of the clothes in the bag.

"Alex?" He looked up "I don't think we should let the other people here know about us. You know me, I don't want people thinking I'm getting special treatment cause I'm with you."

"But George if they know you're with me they won't hurt you." He looked at her and then remembered Nile's disappointed look the evening before, "okay just be careful."

Nile brought George back to room long after Alex had finished his lessons for the day. He had been worried he didn't go and have diner with the other students but paced his room. When he heard the footsteps outside of the door he ran to his desk and pretended to be studying the door opened and he turned around. George had a fresh bruise around her right eye and she was walking uneasily, she looked tired her hair was matted with her own blood and her knuckles were red and swollen.

"We tested her fighting skills, she's good. Had her take Mark and Nick on she was better than we expected most men would be dead after a battle with them. Tomorrow there will be more tests." He said the last part to George who mumbled a sarcastic.

"Great" Nile looked back at Alex.

"Good to see you studying." He turned and walked out. George sat in one of the comfy armchairs.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked.

"Stupid question," she answered then slowly got up "I'm having a shower, o and by the way tomorrow they're moving me to a dungeon room." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Alex was shocked at how George was being with him he guessed she was hurt and tired and he knew she didn't want to be here, it was his fault she was hurting. Of course the attitude had all been part of George's plan to guilt Alex. It was phase one of her plan. George limped out of the bathroom half an hour later.

"I got some ice for your eye and knuckles," Alex said he sat her down and forced her hands into two bowls full of ice and placed an ice filled bag over her swollen eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I got beaten up for 4 hours straight do you know how hard it is to fight of 2 grown men?"

"They didn't want to kill you."

"They sure fooled me." George forced her knuckles deeper into the ice the coldness stung but she knew it would help tomorrow.

"George if I could I would get you of this island."

"You can Alex, you can get us of this island and to safety."

"I don't want to leave G, this is who I am."

George stood up and kissed him "you need to chose between me and this island."

"Don't make me do that."

"Alex if we stay on this island we're going to die if they don't kill me tomorrow it'll be the next day and then they'll get you. I don't want you to die Alex I want us to get of this island save Dave and then live our lives together." She was crying now, not fake tears but real ones she knew how much danger they were both in. Alex didn't know what to say or do. He looked at George he didn't want her to get hurt yet she was stood in front of him battered and bruised he managed to mutter.

"I'm going for a walk, get some sleep," and then left the room.

He climbed the many steps to the top of the bell tower and looked out into the still night. The air was hot, humid and muggy. His shirt was already sticking to his back.

Scorpia or George?

George or Scorpia?

A life where he was respected treated like he should be and could do what he was best at but a friendless life. Or a life as a normal teenager, a life he had always wanted, with a girlfriend and friends but a life where he was taken for granted.

Alex stared out into the night he was tempted to take another step and fall to the courtyard below but he stayed rooted to the spot with too many thoughts running through his head. England or Malagasto, George or Mrs Rothman, MI6 or Scorpia?


	7. Midnight Strolls And Unexpected Gunners

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.** Chapter 7 – Midnight stroll 

George was sat on the bed checking over her cuts and bruises and bandaging her knuckles she knew Alex would have gone to the bell tower to think. George began going through the books on Alex's desk most of them were guides as to how to kill someone silently and quickly, there were a few on torture and one of the deadliest weapons in the world and how to use them correctly. George suddenly became aware or how much danger she was in and how much Alex had changed. She walked over to the sports bag and pulled the new black trainers out of it and rammed her feet into them then she found a large black hoody and pulled it on. She went over to the window and looked. It was dark and the courtyard was deserted. George knew this window was locked and she couldn't open it but she knew of a window that she could get through. The one in the bathroom. She shut and locked the bathroom door and opened the window, it was small and round but just big enough for her shoulder to get through. George carefully shimmed out of the window and pressed herself flat against the wall her toes resting on a small piece of sticking out brick. She was holding onto the windowsill. Finding bits of sticking out bricks for foot and handholds she made her way slowly to the ground thankful that Alex's room was only on the third floor. She needed to get to the bell tower, knock Alex out and get him of this island. She had no intentions of leaving this island without him. She was halfway across the courtyard, staying to the walls and in the shadows when lights beamed down all around her. In front of her was a line of 7 long barrel shotguns. Mrs Rothman stepped into the light.

"Midnight stroll?" She asked.

"Something like that," George muttered annoyed she had got caught.

Alex had seen the sudden lights from up above, he could see George and Mrs Rothman and the line of shotguns. He left the bell tower. He arrived in the courtyard just as Mrs Rothman said.

"Georgina Thomas I sentence you to death by firing squad and the 7 best shots in the world." George didn't move she stared at Rothman with eyes full of hatred.

"On my count boys one," the men aimed their guns, "two" Alex watched as fingers tightened on the trigger "Thr…"

"STOP." One of the gunners yelled.

"What is it Trigger?" Rothman asked, no one knew the mans real name.

"What did you say her name was?"

"What does it matter?" A now annoyed Rothman asked.

"What's her name?" he growled.

"Georgina Thomas, would you like to know anymore, she's 16 born and bred in Bristol England." Trigger's gun hit the floor with a clatter.

"Trigger?" Rothman asked but he had walked over to George and was looking at her.

"Baby girl?"

George was confused she stared at the man who was about 26, well built, strong, with light brown hair, and greens eyes that seemed familiar. There were army dog tags around his neck.

"Shawn?" George gasped, Trigger nodded George slapped him hard across the face "where the hell have you been?" she cried before Trigger could answer Rothman called.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Trigger swung around, "This is my little sister, and you lay so much as a finger on her I will kill you with my bare hands."

George was as shocked as everyone else in the courtyard.

"Sister?" Rothman asked she looked at the remaining 6 members of the firing squad they had all lowered their guns. "Raise your guns now."

One stood out of the line Alex knew him as Chief he was the oldest and strongest of all the students on the island and held a great deal of respect.

"I'm sorry Mrs Rothman but we're not about to shoot someone's baby sister especially not Triggers." The rest of the men nodded.

"Nile." Rothman yelled and Nile appeared "I want her dead," she turned and saw Alex "Ahh Alex dear come here," Alex walked into the light she handed him a gun "kill her." Alex froze he looked at George and Shawn who looked like he was about to kill Alex. Alex turned to Rothman and shook his head she grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"So Georgina, either you die or he does."

George was shocked, first of her long lost brother was working for the people who killed their mother and now Rothman was pointing a gun at Alex.

George saw Rothmans finger tighten on the trigger. She was really going to do it. She was going to shoot Alex!

Alex looked at George she looked as scared as he did. Looking at Rothman he saw the coldness in her eyes suddenly he realised George was right he did not want to be like her.

"Shawn don't let her shoot him," George tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. Shawn looked down at his sister last time he saw her she was 12 now years on she had dramatically changed the only part of her he recognised was her eyes.

Before anyone could move Rothman made up her mind. She pulled the trigger. George watched as the bullet left the gun in a haze of smoke and sped towards Alex she closed her eyes unable to watch the bullet reach its target. She heard a thud slowly she opened her eyes. Alex was on the floor.


	8. Stagnant Water and Unknown Pasts

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 8 – Stagnant water and unknowns pasts 

George couldn't move Rothman turned and pointed the gun at her.

"You going to shoot me too?" George yelled now walking towards Rothman with a face like thunder.

Shawn tried to stop her she turned to him "Do not try and tell me what to do when you haven't be around for 8 years." She turned back to Rothman.

"Come on pull the trigger then, what are you waiting for?" George was now so close to Rothman she could feel her breathing.

"You're just a brat, a stubborn brat that doesn't know when to stop." Rothman spat.

"And you're just a heartless old woman you has nothing except a gun and an attitude well that's about to end Julia."

Alex opened his eyes, the bullet had not hit him he hit the floor before it could now he watched George square up to Rothman they were so close only the length of the gun in Rothmans hand separated them.

"Better watch your tongue Miss Thomas. We're surrounded by murders that follow my command."

"Tell them to shoot me then? Go on tell them to hurt me tell them to kill me and see if they obey, I don't care I'm going to stop you Rothman if it's the last thing I do."

"It will be."

"Bring it."

Before Rothman could answer or move George had twisted the hand holding the gun until Rothman had to drop it, then she kicked her hard in the stomach and punched her around the face. Rothman was about to react pulling a knife from her pocket but Alex saw the flash of the blade. Quickly he was of the floor and running at Rothman he shoved her out of the way she fell to the floor.

"Alex!" George swung her arms around Alex and hugged him "I thought you were dead."

Alex pulled away and pushed a strand of her hair out of eyes "I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure about that?" Rothman had picked up the gun and was pointing it at them.

"Oi, bitch," Shawn called he had his shot gun now and trained it on her "this is for my sister," he shot the gun out of her hand "and this for my mother."

Rothman lay in a pool of her own blood nobody in the courtyard moved.

Shawn grabbed George's wrist and pulled her away from Alex.

"We leave right now." He looked at Alex "you too, get to the docks now."

Nile had unfrozen and pulled out his gun he pointed it at Shawn.

"Don't move." He growled.

In a flash the courtyard was a haze of men shouting and bullets flying.

"Get down!" Shawn threw Alex and George to the floor "Get to the dock, hide and wait for me there." Then he was gone. George and Alex commando crawled away from the courtyard. Bullets skimmed above their heads but thankfully none hit them.

"You okay?" Alex asked over the racket, which was starting to decease as they crawled through the thick undergrowth.

"Yeah, just thinking about when I thought you were dead." Alex stopped George in the gloom.

"It's okay, I'm alive I'm sorry I scared you." He pulled her over to her she pulled away "What's wrong?"

"We need to get to the dock and find a boat. I want to get of this god forsaken island."

Alex assumed George was just still upset about thinking he was dead, seeing her brother and almost getting shot. George was shaken but for more reasons than Alex knew.

They reached the dock and cautiously rose to their feet. The water was dark, gloomy and daunting. The light evening breeze was causing the stagnant water to ripple and lap at the shore like a thirsty cat laps at milk. A thousands lights that was only specs could be see across the vast width of water. Venice. The undergrowth around the neglected dock was thick and wild. George spotted the boat that had brought her to the dreaded island. She pointed it out to Alex who stepped into the icy water that froze his legs up to his knees and made walking difficult. It was that kind of coldness that hurts and stings. Alex waded over to the boat, which was hidden amongst reeds and tangled in weeds. He tugged at it and a water snake shot of the darkness and skimmed across the surface. George watched as Alex pulled the boat free causing the stagnant water to reluctantly move gradually the boat came free and Alex pulled it over to George and then climbed in.

"It's got a motor, how long did it take you to get here?" He asked helping George on board. The boat was wooden had a small cabin with the steering wheel and commutations panel in. Other than that it was just broken boards and boxes it wasn't very big but it would get them away from the island.

"A few hours maybe more I don't know I was paying attention I was too preoccupied trying not to get caught." The undergrowth behind them moved and crackled under the pressure of being stepped on. George swung around preparing for an attack but it was a breathless Shawn and another of the gunners, Shawn jumped on the boat causing it to sway and rock dangerously, the other gunner followed.

"He's cool," Shawn said "and he can drive a boat."

The man nodded and opened the rusting door of the cabin after revving the engine for a while it spluttered and coughed to life and slowly the boat pulled out of the dock and chugged away from the island.

"You alright baby girl?" Shawn asked.

"Baby girl?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah George is 7 years younger than me and when we were younger I was always so protective of her the first word I ever learnt of Spanish was bebe muchacha which means baby girl. I would never let dad hurt her if I was around."

"Yeah then you left, not so protective then were you?" George walked away from Shawn and stared out across the water, Shawn was about to walk after her but Alex stopped him.

"Give her a while."

"Who are you?"

"Alex."

"Okay well hello Alex I'm Shawn."

"I have a strange question, why Spanish?"

"George hasn't told you?" Alex shook his head "Our grandfather is Spanish out dad is half Spanish so we have it in our blood dad made sure we knew fluent Spanish and we always visited Granddad and our Godfather Mitch in Spain every year. George loved it. Dad was only ever happy in Spain never tried to touch George or mum while we were there."

"Did he try to hurt them a lot?"

"If I was there I wouldn't let him touch them, came home one day though and found George out cold at the bottom of the stairs bleeding, he had pushed her I went mental phoned the police and made sure he was arrested, mum hated me for doing it so I left. A year later she was killed and my cousins Dean and Mark took on George." Alex was surprised that Shawn was talking so much he very much seemed the strong silent type he seemed a little confused at his outburst too. "I'm going to go check how its going with Jack, do me a favour and make sure Baby Girls okay but I'm watching you, don't think I don't know your in love with her." He strolled of to the cabin and began chatting with Jack. Alex looked over at George who was shivering in the now quite strong wind off the waves and rubbing her arms for warmth.

Alex went over to her and rubbed her arms too.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really… sorry."

"Don't be," Alex wrapped his arms tightly around her and allowed George to rest her head on her chest he kissed her head and whispered "I won't leave you or ever let you go."


	9. Sometimes It Just Gets Too Much

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 9 – Sometimes it just gets too much 

The boat glided softly into a deserted dock in Venice 4 hours later. The sun was just beginning to rise slowly casting soft rays of light pink, red and orange across the water and beautiful city. The air was light but cold, Jack got of the boat first and tied it to a wooden pole. George had fallen asleep an hour before Alex was about to pick her up but Shawn gave him a "don't ever try" look and picked her up with ease. Walking slowly he carried her over to the side of the boat and handed her to Jack while he climbed of the boat then took her back. Alex pulled himself of the boat and followed Shawn as he strode away along the ever-brightening dock.

George opened her eyes. Bright sunlight was filling a small dusty room she looked around having no idea where she was. Slowly she rose of the bed she found her self in and looked out of the small window worried she had dreamt the whole escape from the island up. The sight that met her eyes that bright morning made her sigh with happy relief. Below her was water, lots of water, and tall buildings and lots of people.

"Venice," she breathed leaving the room and walking into another small room almost identical to the one she had woken up in except Shawn was led asleep on the bed of this one and Jack was sat in an armchair his head lolling over the arm and snoring lightly. The only life in this room was Alex; he was stood at the window watching the street below. George walked silently to him and rested a hand on his shoulder he grabbed the hand and spun around.

"George! Sorry, was worried Scorpia had found us." Alex turned and continued staring out of the window.

"Alex what's wrong?" She asked seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I can't believe I got caught up in all that crap, I was so stupid. And why the hell didn't I get of that island with you when you first arrived. Why did I let you go through all that?" He banged his head against the windowpane. George grabbed him by arm and pulled him back into the room she came from and shut the door.

"Alex don't blame yourself."

"Who else can I blame? George I was so stupid."

"You were told something you wanted to hear you wanted to believe so you made yourself believe it you didn't want to think of your dad as a murderer so you thought of him as the hero Rothman made him out to be. Alex you were deceived now where is the Alex I know?"

"I don't know, I don't even know who I am George."

"Alex what I said back in that cell I meant, who your parents were does not define who you are. You are Alex Rider, amazingly talented soon to be man, smart, strong intelligent and my best friend."

Alex smiled "Just your best friend?" he lent in to kiss her but George turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead he looked at her questionably.

"I don't think we should do this anymore,"

"Do what anymore?"

"We need to find Dave, he was sent to Spain." George turned her back on Alex and breathed deeply she was shaking slightly.

"George?"

"Shawn can't come with us which he won't like," she ignored Alex "so tonight when he and Jack are sleeping we'll get out of here catch the first plane to Spain and start there. MI6 gave me some info and money so hopefully it'll all run smoothly."

Shawn opened the door.

"What are you two doing?" He asked eyeing Alex.

"Just talking Shawn." George said.

Shawn looked at his little sister properly for the first time; she was now 16, tall and beautiful, slim and athletic. The only part of her he recognised were her bright green eyes and her smile. Suddenly he took in all the cuts and bruises, the bandaged knuckles and the far of distance in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked in horror seeing images of George bruised and out cold on the floor from years before. He remembered his vow to never let her get hurt again but now she looked just like she did when their father was around but with one critical difference he knew by the look in her eyes that she had seen more than he could ever know and he could see that she was torn and upset but also determined.

"I got my ass kicked Shawn." Alex could sense the tension between the siblings.

"I'm going to go have a shower, leave you two to talk," he slipped out of the room and shut the door. Shawn and George store at each other out of nowhere George found herself screaming at him.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? Why did you become an assassin you knew they killed mum why did you become one of them? Why did you leave me when you promised you never would?" George sat down on the bed sobbing Shawn didn't know how to answer.

"I…I don't know baby girl. Mum hated me and I was so scared that dad would get out and come after you again, I couldn't bear to see you hurt again."

George stood up. "Look at me, I'm just as beaten up now then I was then. I'm not some little girl who can't handle herself anymore Shawn I have kept myself alive for years. Now talk to me like the adult I was forced to become so fast."

Jack and Alex sat in the other room and listened while George and Shawn yelled and argued for over an hour, occasionally making small talk but mainly sitting in silence.

George shook Alex awake at midnight; she put her finger against her lip to shush him and nodded her head towards the door. While Alex got up she quickly scribbled a note and left it on the pillow next to her sleeping brother.

Shawn 

_I'm sorry but Alex and me have some stuff to do, we have a mate to save, don't expect you to understand. Get yourself away from Venice the remains of Scorpio may be looking for you. If you want to find me try the flat in Bristol in a few weeks time don't worry I don't expect to see you again. If you really want to find me I'm sure you'll be able to, you know being an assassin and all. Maybe see you again._

_Always loved you and always will._

_George xxx _

"Ready?" She whispered to Alex.

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded and opened the door Alex followed and they left the old building and crept along the streets. They got into a water taxi and George asked the man to take them to the nearest airport. The night was cold and George was silent. At 3 am they were boarding a plane that was to take them to Alicante in Spain. Most other passengers were asleep in the plane Alex took the opportunity to try and see what was up with George, he slid he arm around but she shrugged it of.

"Okay George what is going on? When we were that island you were all over me since then you've been stony with me it's like you only said you liked me to get me of that island." George turned away and realisation dawned on Alex.

"You never had any feelings for me did you?"

George turned to him tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm so sorry," she choked "I didn't know what to do, I was in too deep and I didn't have you to save me this time. I couldn't leave you on that island. I didn't want to hurt you I really didn't I wanted to help you but it went too far. Alex I'm sorry." Alex watched as more tears rolled quickly down her face and she wiped them away with her hand he didn't know what to say.

"I thought you really loved me, I loved you."

"I did fall in love with you Alex that's what is making this so hard, I do love you Alex but I love someone else too."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter Alex I really am sorry I'm so confused and I know this means nothing to you cause I was so mean to you, but I just found my brother who I thought was dead, I'm in love with you when I really didn't want that happen I'm scared Alex. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing." Alex looked at the vulnerable pretty crying girl in front of him. He hugged her she looked at him confused.

"I'm not going to pretend you didn't hurt me but I know you did it to save me I know its been hard the past few days I put you through hell. Thank you for saving me." George smiled weakly and continued to weep, Alex wrapped his arms around her tighter he still loved her, he hated what she had done but he still loved her.


	10. The Girl Behind The Smile

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 10 – The girl behind the smile 

Alex was shook awake by a stewardess at 6.

"We're about to land, could you put your seatbelts on please? We're half an hour later than scheduled." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks," murmured a sleepy Alex wondering how this woman was so bright and bushy tailed at 6 am. He sat up and nudged George who had her head rested against the plane wall she grumbled and shrugged of his hand.

"G wake up, we're landing soon what's the next step?" George opened her eyes her vision was cloudy and blurred she rubbed her eyes until they became slightly into focus. Her mind was blank from the black empty sleep that left her no better rested than if she hadn't slept at all.

"First thing we do," she muttered snapping her belt on "is I go to the first toilet I find and shove my head into some very cold water." Alex smiled.

"And after that?"

George shook her head "I really don't know at the moment, I can't think straight let me get on land and maybe my mind will come back to me." Alex looked at George as she rested her head back against the wall, she looked exhausted and still very badly beaten up, Alex remembered the dodgy looks she got when they boarded the plane. Her beautiful eyes were circled with dark bags, the light behind the eyes had been extinguished and she looked stressed, tired and beaten down.

"We'll save Dave," he said George opened her eyes and looked at him, she nodded slowly.

"I hope so."

The Plane bumped down into a sunny morning in Spain, the sun was already rapidly rising and sending warm rays across the country. As soon as they stepped of the plane Alex noticed a difference in George she suddenly became happier and a lot more like the George he knew, as they carefully stepped down the metal stairs to the ground she smiled broadly.

"I feel like I'm home," she looked around at the view and breathed deeply Alex remember what Shawn had told him on the boat.

They sat down inside the air-conditioned building in a cute little café Alex ordered them some water and George disappeared of to the toilets.

George was thankful that the toilets were deserted, before she went into them she had ducked in a small little shop that sold cheap clothes. She had brought herself a pair of light brown lightweight combats, a white strap top, a white baseball cap and some white trainers. In the toilets she splashed her face with cold water and cleaned some of her cuts before going into a cubicle and changing. She looked at herself in the mirror above a sink. She looked terrible quickly she rammed the hat onto her head and went back to Alex.

"Whoa barely recognised you," Alex said as she sat down and sipped her water.

"Yeah I had to change out of those clothes they were covered in mud and blood. If you want to get some new stuff I still have money."

"Yeah might try and find some lighter clothes," George handed him some money and pointed the shop out to him.

"I'm going to go over to that little shop and buy some food and a map and stuff and order a taxi."

"To where?"

"I'll explain on the way meet me outside the shop in ten minutes." George disappeared into the gathering crowds.

While waiting for the taxi George explained that Dave had been sent to investigate a new businessman who owned an island just of the coast of Alicante she didn't have many details on the man but MI6 had reason to believe he was involved in a lot of murders. George said she knew someone who could get them a boat and keep an eye on them from the Spanish coast.

"So we get to the island find Dave and get the hell of off it I'm not so keen on mysterious islands anymore," George said as they slid into the back of the taxi and George told the drive where to go.

They got out of the taxi half an hour later Alex had enjoyed the views of clear blue sky and close mountains. They had pulled up in a car park that over looked a very busy beach it was only 8 o'clock but the beach was heaving and the sea was full of children playing with rubber dinghies and lilos.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked but before he got an answer a tall well built 20-year-old guy with short sandy blonde hair, wearing red swimming trunks and holding a lifeguards can called out to George.

"Baby girl?" He ran over to them.

"Cody?" George asked.

"Yeah, o my god G look at you," the man hugged George.

"You looking for Mitch?" Alex recognised the name but couldn't connect it.

"Yes and no," Cody looked at her.

"What are you up to?"

"I need your help and Mitch can't know the full story?"

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"Yeah why not?" Alex chipped in.

Cody looked at Alex.

"O Cody this is Alex my mate, Alex Cody very cool guy who is more like a brother to me than Shawn ever was."

"That's not really hard is it? Now walk with me I'll take you to Mitch and you can explain what you've got up your sleeve this time on the way."

"So you want to take Mitch's new boat out to the island of a known maniac and tell Mitch you just want to borrow it for the day?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, come on Cody you owe me I've saved your ass so many times." Cody sighed knowing she was right.

"Okay I'll try and help you but you are to be in constant contact with me or I'll tell Mitch Alex got you pregnant." George laughed and Alex gaped in shock.

"What?" he said.

"Mitch will kill you if he thinks you got angel here pregnant, which I don't think you want." Cody aimed the last part to George who agreed.

"Deal." She said.

"And I know you're not telling me the full story girl." Cody said to George.

Alex was confused at why Cody was English yet working on a Spanish beach Cody laughed when he asked why.

"There are a hell of a lot more English people on this beach than Spanish I do however speak fluent Spanish, so does Mitch" Cody led them up some wooden steps to a large tower labelled "Life guard Headquarters." As they walked through the doors Alex noticed George trying to cover up her bruises and cuts, everybody in their tight red swimsuits turned to look at her many cried out.

"George!" or "Baby girl" or "Angel." And ran to hug her. After a few minutes of questions and hugs and dodgy looks at bruises and Alex a tall dark haired man strolled out of an office with Cody.

"Georgina," He smiled broadly opening his arm George hugged him.

"Hey Mitch."

"I hear you want to borrow one of our boats."

"I miss the Spanish waters I want to go for a cruise and show Alex all my favourite sights." Alex decided now wasn't the time to tell George he too had visited Spain before.

Mitch turned his attention to Alex and shook his hand. "How did this angel get all those bruises on her?" George shifted uncomfortably.

"I got hit by a car," she muttered Mitch looked at Alex accusingly Alex nodded to show that George's story was true.

"Come into my office and we'll talk,"

"I want to leave as soon as though," then she quickly added "it's such a beautiful day today it would be a shame to waste it." Alex watched as George and Mitch disappeared into a room and shut the door.

"How do you know George?" Cody asked sitting down next to him "and how did she get so beaten up?"

"She got hit by a car," Alex recited.

"I know George better than that, she's not stupid enough to get hit by a car, but I respect that your just saying what she wants. So how do you know her?"

"We met in Liverpool a few years back,"

"You fell for her right?"

"What?"

"I see the way you look at her, she's a little heart breaker hey?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at her, she's gorgeous every guy that sees her falls for her can't blame them, I did."

"You did? But you're like 4 years older than her."

"She stayed here for a year after her mum died she's Mitch's Goddaughter she was a lifeguard here while she stayed every guy she came across loved her but she was never interested, we had a bit of thing but she decided she wasn't ready and broke it of, plus we had to keep it a secret cause Mitch and her grandfather would not have agreed with it. What's your story?"

Alex gulped "I fell good and hard, so did she for a while, but it's complicated,"

"How so?"

Before Alex could explain Mitch and George emerged from the office George was smiled at Alex.

"Cody George and her friend Alex are going to borrow my boat the Voyager you're going to go with them," George's face fell.

"That wasn't the deal?"

"It is now," George sighed.

"Okay lets go."


	11. Full Stories That Don't Add Up

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

**Chapter 11** – Full stories that don't add up

"How are we going to get onto the island?" Alex asked as Cody sailed the motorboat across the bouncing waves.

"I'm thinking we say we got lost out in the sea hopefully he won't suspect a young couple."

"Hopefully?" Alex queried.

"Okay so I haven't worked it out all I know is we get on that island, find Dave then get the hell of off it."

"And if we don't find him?" George shot a piercing look at Alex.

"Don't say that."

"George come on be real about this." Alex hissed he didn't want Cody to hear them arguing.

"I am being real, I know Dave I know he's alive and I know he needs us." George shivered in the hot morning she knew Alex was right, Dave might not be there or even be dead, but she didn't want to believe it.

"George we're about to come into sight of the island," Cody called over his shoulder.

"Okay cut the engine."

"What?"

"Cut the engine me and Alex will swim the rest of the way, stay out of sight of the island, if we're not back by tomorrow morning get out of here and send authorities to the island."

"George I don't think that wise." Alex commented.

"Do you have any other ideas?" she paused "no didn't think so now get in the water."

She dived of the side of the boat letting the warm clear water embrace her as she dove deep into it.

On board the boat Alex looked at Cody, "I've seen her like this before" Cody said "better do what she says." George took her time rising to the surface liking the feel of being back in the water she kicked strongly and felt her head brake the surface she took a deep breath and watched Alex dive of the boat. "He took his time," she thought to herself Alex emerged next to her in the water.

"To the island?" Alex said shaking his head sending droplets flying in all directions. George nodded and sunk back under the water Alex did the same then followed her as she swam fast and powerfully in the direction of the island. Alex was surprised and impressed at how long George could hold her breath on the way to the island she broke the surface a few times and this was mainly to check she was going the right way. After 10 minutes of swimming the island came into view, by now Alex's muscles were beginning to seize up he dove deeper and then swam under George, grabbed her and pulled her to surface.

"We need a break."

"What? But we're so close."

"When we get there we'll be totally exhausted if we need to fight of guards we're screwed, slow down a bit and take a breath." Alex held George's hand so she couldn't move.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked looking her in the eyes she dragged her eyes away.

"I don't know what you're on about." Alex looked at George in the clear blue water only her shoulders and head were above the water and he could see her feet treading the water. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"I'm not stupid G I know your not telling me the full story but I'm thinking you must have a reason for not telling me, so for now I won't force you to tell me," George slid her arms around his shoulders and felt his arms gripping her waist.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up."

"You're not now come on lets have a slow swim to the island and properly plan this."

The guard walked slowly up and down yawning in the mid day sun and rubbing his eyes against its glare. At this time of day he was on the wrong side of the tall wall for it to make him any shade and his 12-hour shift was only half gone. The leather strap of his machine gun was weighing down his right shoulder uncomfortably. Looking around he saw the strip of sand with the clear blue sea lapping at it like a thirsty cat laps at water. Beyond the sand were patches of greenery but mainly worn down tracks that all led to one small door in the large brick wall. Although the guard could not see it he knew that beyond the wall stood a large compound made up of 4 large identical buildings. How he longed to be in one of the air-conditioned buildings guarding any other door but the wall door. He was looking at the door staring at it resentfully when he heard yells from the water, turning around and raising his gun he looked for the source. A teenage boy, soaked and exhausted was carrying the limp body of an equally wet girl that seemed to be unconscious. The boy fell to his knees and the guard noticed he had a cut on his arm that was bleeding and he was limping. Alex looked up through his wet hair and saw the guard watching him in dismay, laying George onto the warm sand he called out to him, "help, our boat crash a few miles of, she's not a strong swimmer and went under too long, I don't think she'd breathing."

The guard looked back at the door and then at the teens on the beach "I can still see the door from the beach and they need help" he thought then turned and ran over to Alex who was pretending to do CPR.

"She's breathing now but she has nasty cut on her leg I'm worried it might get infected, know of anywhere around here that could help?"

"There's a hospital wing in the compound I think," the guard said without thinking.

"Really? Well come on then we have to get her there." Alex said picking George up again.

"No you can't." The guard suddenly realised what he had said.

"We have to."

"It's authorised personnel only."

"Look" Alex saw The guard's name tag "Rick, you've got to help me, where else am I suppose to go, our boat is sunk and I don't know where the next land is, please help me." Rick looked at the boys pleading blue eyes and relented.

"Rick, explain yourself." A dark suited figure growled at the guard, as they looked though the window a door where Alex and George were resting.

"They were washed up on the beach, their boat crashed. I didn't know what to do."

"They are you responsibility Rick, get them sorted then get them out. You will have no more warnings." The man strode down the corridor with an heir of power and annoyance Rick sighed in relief and looked back into the room.

Inside Alex and George had heard the conversation Alex looked up and saw Rick watching them he smiled and waved Rick held a hand up in response then disappeared.

"He's gone," Alex whispered, George's eyes flicked open.

"How long do you reckon till nightfall?" Alex asked pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Too long" George stopped as Rick walked through the door.

"You're awake." He observed.

"Yes." George said in what she hoped was a weak way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great, every part of me hurts and I'm knackered. I'm going to try and get some more sleep." George sunk into the bed and turned so her back was to the boys.

"Thank you," Alex said to Rick "If it hadn't been for you . . . well who knows what would have happened." Rick didn't answer but looked at his feet.

"This place is quite something, but its really stuffy, the nurse said I should get some air. Fancy showing me around so I don't stumble across anything I shouldn't" Alex laughed the last bit Rick stiffened; Alex could tell he genuinely was a nice guy.

"If you have work to do I could always walk around by myself."

"No, no, I'll take you for a quick walk." Alex smiled.

"Great, lets go." He slid out of the bed "Best let her know where I'm going," he beckoned towards George he lent over her and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I'll keep him away as long as I can, be careful G please." George squeezed his hand and Alex followed Rick from the room. George waited until the footsteps had died away then he slid out of the bed searched around the room and found a pair of white trousers and a white t-shirt she quickly pulled them all and then shoved her feet into her still wet trainers. She peered out of the window she could see that the corridor was clear she left the room and hurriedly walked down the corridors.


	12. The Not So Great Escape

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 12 – The not so great escape 

George was walking deeper and deeper underground using rickety old metal stairs there were little light and after what seems like ages the stairs ended. George crept along a dark corridor she heard talking up above. A voice yelling. A voice she recognised. Running now she reach the end of the corridor where a single steel door stood she knelt down and looked through the keyhole. A beaten up, blood covered exhausted Dave was tied to a chair, his head hanging and his voice hoarse.

"It's been almost a week now boy, why won't you tell us want we want to know?" A Large man asked he had a baseball bat in his hand and he was staring at Dave unblinkingly.

"I don't know what you're on about," Dave looked up "I've told you."

"No you haven't," the man yelled she threw the bat to the floor "I'll be back in half an hour you better give me some answers then or it's the end of you." George looked for a place to hide realising there was none she stood against the wall and hoped the shadows would conceal her. The man swung the door open and stormed down the corridor, George slipped through the door before it shut and put her shoe in the doorway so it couldn't.

"George?" Dave gasped when she turned around to face him.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here, had to stop Alex turning into a murderer so he could help me get here." George knelt down behind him and looked at the thick heavy chains binding him.

"What?"

"I'll explain later, how the hell can I get these of?"

"Don't know but please hurry up my arms are killing."

"Are you okay?" She asked trying desperately to shimmy the chains of his hands.

"Been having my ass kicked for a week, but I could be dead."

"I'm sorry but this might hurt. Clasp your hands together." Dave did as he was told and then gritted it his teeth as George dragged the chains of his bloody hands. Dave stood up shakily and turned to her and smiled weakly. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Come on we have to get out of here."

It took them a while due to having to be careful and Dave not being able to move to fast, it appeared most of his ribs were either cracked or broken and his legs didn't want to take his weight. George was surprised they didn't come across any guards.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"To the hospital wing."

"What? Why?"

"To get Alex." They reached the hospital wing and George told Dave to hide under her bed she heard footsteps and jumped into her bed. Moments later Alex and Rick walked in.

"Hi guys," she mumbled. Rick nodded and left. George jumped out of the bed and helped Dave out from under it.

"Whoa, you okay?" Alex said seeing the state he was in.

Dave looked at him "can we get out of here please, seriously."

"Yes," Alex and George echoed, an alarm bell sounded overhead.

"They know I'm gone we have to go, right now." Dave said opening the door and being punched in the face by the large man from before. George watched as he hit the floor. The man stepped over him with Rick behind and advance on Alex and George.


	13. And It All Gets Weirder

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 13 – And it all gets weirder 

George was thrown heavily to the floor, she looked up and saw the setting sun barely visible over the large walls of the compound.

"Boy shut it right now." One of the guards snarled at Alex who gritted his teeth and looked at Dave who nodded, summoning all his strength Dave lunged at the man and Alex followed, 3 other guards got involved in the scuffle. A tall balding man in a suit looked at the fight and rolled his eyes he looked at George.

"Boys will be boys," he said pulling a gun from his belt George's eyes widened, "Don't worry I'm not going to shoot them." He grabbed the back of George's head grabbing a handful of her hair; pulling her roughly to her knees he pointed the gun at her.

"Either cut it out or I shoot her." He yelled Alex and Dave froze.

"Like you could shoot her," Alex yelled Dave looked at him, shocked.

The man put the gun away. "See," Alex turned to Dave, he heard a thud and a strangled yell turning back slowly he saw George on the floor, out cold.

"Don't ever doubt me boy, now take them to the cages." Two guards grabbed Dave and Alex and dragged them away, a third picked up George.

George woke up as she hit the floor again and heard the sound of a metal door clang shut. She was dazed and just wanted to lie where she was but she heard shouting which forced her to feet, she was outside but in a large cage, large enough for her to stand in and wide enough for her to lie out straight. She lent against the bars and saw two identical cages one holding Alex and one holding Dave. Dave was the one yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking Alex, you could of got her killed."

"I wouldn't of let him shoot her," Alex said George noticed he was lent against a bar what she didn't know was how ashamed and bad he felt.

"How would of stopped him, you don't know these people Alex, they will kill us in the blink of an eye,"

Alex slid down the bar so his knees hit the sandy ground.

Dave was exhausted and everything hurt he looked at the defeated Alex. "Just be careful please, I don't want her to get hurt." Alex looked up.

"Why the concern?"

"Guys," George called out, stopping their conversation they both looked at her "you two okay?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, need to lie down though not sure how much more of this I can take," Dave sat down and George saw how slowly he moved and how much pain he must be in. Rick walked into the clearing between the three cages. A tall man in his early twenties, with brown hair that flopped into his eyes and green eyes that shone followed him and walked directly towards George's cage. He stuck his hand through the bars.

"Hi we haven't been properly introduced I'm Drew Jackson, born and bred in Bristol quite like yourself." George shook his hand cautiously.

"I do so hope you don't mind me saying that your beauty astounds me but you look exhausted now how about we get you washed and cleaned up and in some clothes that will really flatter you." Drew pulled a key from his pocket and opened her cage door. George looked at Alex and Dave they both shrugged both feeling equally useless.

"Come on then," Drew said sharply George stepped out of the cage and he gave her winning smile before leading her away.


	14. Either Go & Let Her die Or Stay & Watch

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 14 – either go and let her die or stay and watch her die

Drew opened a large white door revealing a beautifully large room with a huge double bed covered with white cushions.

"I think you'll find this a bit nicer than that cage, there's a bathroom just through that door," He pointed to another white door, "and there are clothes in the wardrobe for you, have a long bath, relax and clean up dinner will be at 9 so you have 3 hours, I'll come get you then." He turned and headed for the door.

"What about Dave and Alex?" George asked.

Drew turned "have you ever noticed how sometimes you say Dave's name first and other times you say Alex's first," he commented walking out the door "don't worry about them."

"I want to see them… please?" she added.

"Very well you may see them before we eat. O and make sure you dress up." He left the room George heard the click as the door locked. George sat on the bed, head in hands, thinking. After a while she got up and had a shower it felt nice to clean out all her cuts and relax her tense muscles. She walked out of the bathroom in a robe towelling her hair dry and went to the wardrobe. There were a lot of clothes.

"Why have they got this many clothes to fit a teenage girl?" she asked herself "unless they were expecting me." It took her a while to choose what to wear Drew had told her to dress up but she knew she had to also dress practically, she needed to be able to kick ass.

She found a midnight blue bask, a knee length black skirt that moved with her and some dainty black heels that weren't too high, she had search for a pair of trousers and trainers but had found none. Leaving the heels of she padded over to the vanity desk in the corner of the room she was surprised to find all her favourite make up, a hairdryer and hair straightners.

"Something is seriously not right here." She muttered but she enjoyed being able to dress up and look good.

Drew arrived at half 8, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," George called slipping the shoes on and standing up Drew walked in and looked at her.

"Like I said before, astounding." Drew led George through the corridors of a building that from the inside looked like a beautiful old Victorian house but one the outside looked like every other brick building in the compound. George wasn't sure what to make of Drew, he was wearing a suit now with a white shirt and black tie, he took George to the cages showing her before that he did have a gun if she tried anything. It was dark now but bright industry lights lit the compound. Alex and Dave looked up as George ran forward to their cages.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but scared, I think these people were expecting me."

"You look beautiful," Dave breathed watching as the wind pushed George's hair out of her face. George bit her bottom lip her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Thanks, I have a plan," she whispered "I'm going to ask to come and see you after we've eaten. I think I can get the keys of Drew."

"But what about you?" Alex asked happy he had said it before Dave got the chance.

"I don't think they have any intentions of hurting me, I'll get of the island. You two both need medical attention so your going to leave when I give you the keys or they'll figure out how you got the keys and kill me. Your choice."

"Georgina, time to go." Drew called she turned and walked towards him he held out his arm for George and Alex and Dave watched as he led her away from them once again.

"Did you enjoy your food?" Drew asked from the opposite end of a large mahogany table.

"Yes, thank you. Why are you so far away from me Drew, I didn't dress up to impress the table?" George flicked her hair and smiled at Drew, wondering again why she always had to resort to this. Drew smiled.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"A moonlit stroll?"

"Whatever beauty want, beauty gets." He got up and pulled her chair out for her she smiled and bit her bottom lip again. Once outside she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit,"

"Here," Drew slipped his jacket around her shoulder as they walked George rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, while she talked to him and stroked his hand she slipped her arm around his waist and managed to swipe his keys.

"Before we head back, do you think I could see my friends, it would mean so much to me," she looked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

Drew talked to Rick while George ran over to Alex and Dave.

"He's going to suspect you," Dave whispered.

"Not if we do this. Hold my hand." She had put her arms into the jacket which was obviously too big for her, slipped one hand through the bars so she was holding Dave's hand and pushed the key into the lock with her other hand which was being hidden by the sleeve she unlocked the door. To anyone watching it just looked like she was resting her hidden hand against the bar.

"Sleep well Dave," she said loudly and then went over to Alex cage and did the same.

"Don't do anything until I'm gone, I'll put the keys back in his pocket, the two of you can take Rick, then please get out of here. I have to go, please don't worry about me. I'll get out of here."

"Come on beautiful," Drew called both Dave and Alex wanted to hurt him.

"Be careful okay?" Alex whispered George nodded and walked back over to Drew Alex and Dave watched as she hugged Drew and slipped the keys back into his pocket then leave.

The boys waited. Rick was swapped with another guard at midnight. A much younger scrawnier guard who thought they were asleep. When the guard had fallen asleep against a tree Alex and Dave silently left their cages, crept up behind him and knocked him out with a large log that lay at the bottom of the tree. Once he was out cold they took his keys and the log and made their way through the compound, creeping through the shadows and knocking out every guard they came across. Using the keys they unlocked the door that led to the beach, there was another guard posted here he turned his gun at the sound of their footsteps.

"Stand down man," Alex said harshly, "Mr Jackson sent us, he wants you immediately and you better go now he seemed mad." The guard gulped and ran of through the gate.

"Too easy," Alex muttered.

"Now what?" Dave asked.

"We take a swim."

"It's the middle of the night we'll get lost."

"The sun we will up soon we have to get away from this island before it does. For George's sake."


	15. Stood Alone Again

Chapter 15 – Stood alone again 

"Mrs Jones called again," Jack Starbright said tentatively knocking on Alex's bedroom door. As he had been for the past 2 weeks he was led on his bed staring at the ceiling, "I told her you didn't want to talk to her. Alex are you sure you're okay?"

Alex turned slowly and looked at his housekeeper once she had been his closest friend and who he told everything but now he felt he couldn't explain his feelings to himself let alone describe them to anyone else the only word he could think to describe it was lost.

"Yeah thanks Jack." He muttered and turned back to the ceiling. Jack sighed she didn't know how to deal with Alex when he was like this. She closed his door and walked back downstairs. The large house in Chelsea hadn't been same while Alex had been in Italy, she still didn't know the full story, and now he was back the house still wasn't the same. Jack walked into the kitchen she had know Alex since he was 3 years old and Ian Rider had employed her as his housekeeper and Alex's nanny. Opening the fridge she wondered if it was even worth making Alex any food, he had been home for 2 weeks but had barely said two words and had eaten less. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Confused at who would be knocking at 8 o'clock on a drizzly Sunday evening she walked through the hall hoping it wasn't that Mrs Jones or Alan Blunt again. She opened the door and was shocked to find a teenage girl standing in the porch she was pretty and smiled brightly at Jack.

"Hi um does Alex Rider live here?" the girl spoke in what Jack noticed was a slight Bristolian accent.

"Yeah, come in out of the rain he's in his room but I must warn you he's not been himself recently." Jack led the girl to the foot of the stairs. "It's the first door on the right maybe you can make him talk."

The girl walked uneasily up the stairs and slowly pushed Alex's door open. Alex rolled his eyes at the ceiling as he heard her enter.

"Jack I told you I'm fine."

"You've called me many names Alex but never Jack," Alex's eyes widened at the ceiling he turned and saw George leaning against his doorframe she smiled at him. Alex rolled of the bed so fast he hit the floor getting to his feet he pulled George over to hug him. He held her tightly then pulled back and placed his hands on her cheeks looking her in the eyes dozens of questions tumbled out.

"Are you okay? How did you get of the Island? What took you so long I've been going crazy? I was so scared." George placed her hands on his.

"I'm fine, it's a long story and I'm sorry I scared you." She sat down on his bed "so this is where you live?" Alex was amazed at how calm George appeared to be.

"Thank you,"

"For?" George asked.

"Going to Malagasto to save me, I'm sorry I tried to kill you, I'm sorry I put you in that danger, thank you for not giving up on me, I don't know what I was thinking." George smiled.

"Alex I was never going to just leave you there, I knew it wasn't you but you had to realise that too and don't worry its what friends do."

"But I feel crap, I left you on that other island."

"That was different Alex are you blaming yourself? Please don't you had to go it was much easier for me to get away with you two gone and me not as a suspect."

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but I have to know, did you ever have feelings for me?" Alex asked lying on the bed next to George who now took a deep breath.

"Yes, I really did, at first I was telling myself that I didn't and I was only doing it to get you away from there. But I did I was confused Alex, I'm sorry I did that to you but I was at a loss for what to do and I do like you when it hit home what I had done, believe me I felt crap."

"You told me there was another guy, was there?" Alex asked a question he wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer to.

"Yes,"

"Is it Dave?" Alex watched as George's eyes glazed over and she choked for words. She nodded. "I'm so sorry Alex,"

"Which one of us?"

"I can't answer that Alex you're both amazing and any girl would be lucky to have you, I don't deserve either of you and I don't want to ruin what we have at the moment. Do you understand?"

Alex was surprised that he actually did he smiled properly for the first time in two weeks, "yeah I do, thanks for telling me."

George hugged him, "Now you going to tell me how you got of that Island?" he asked. George nodded and led back, getting comfy for the story telling then began.

"That Drew dude was a good guy, not with like MI6 or anything just a genuine good guy who made sure no harm came to me. Last week we went out on a boat around the bay and stuff I took my chance and jumped over board. Thankful of my swimming skills I got away from all the boats that were sent after me. They had been expecting me by the way the head of the whole thing Jack Argon had a daughter my age who was killed by another girl my age sometimes he wanted me to be his replacement daughter, other times I was the girl who killed his daughter. Anyway I made it to shore and alerted the authorities of his plan to blow up every all girl high school in the world, don't ask, its only cause of Mitch and his contacts in the police that they believed me and checked him out. They found enough ammo on the island to blow a country at least so they believed me. After that I had some jackasses after me that had heard I was to blame for Argon's imprisonment so had to get them of my tail before I came back here. That's pretty much it." She finished and looked at Alex who had listened intently.

"He had been expecting you?"

"Yeah he kidnapped Dave knowing I knew him, he knew enough about me to know I would go after them, they didn't expect me to bring you and they expected me sooner but hey its okay we're all alive."

"Yeah, so have you seen Dave?"

"Not yet, going to see him in passing back to ole Bristol."

"What about Shawn?" Alex realised he had hit a sensitive subject.

"I don't know yet, would be nice to have my big brother back but it all depends on him. I'm a big girl now I can handle myself." Alex laughed.

"You really have proved that you can." He had remembered when George had constantly told him and Dave she could handle herself in Liverpool.

"Thanks,"

"How you going to get home?"

"Train, I borrowed some money of Mitch for plane tickets here and then train tickets to Devon and then Bristol."

"It's a bit late to be walking through Chelsea to get on a train."

"Alex I'll be fine I'll call you when I get to Dave's and then again when I get home, in case you've forgotten I have lived pretty much alone since I was 15. My two cousins live in my flat next to mine they lived with me for a few years so I always have them to run to."

"Okay, but I'm walking you to the station."

George agreed and allowed Alex to walk her to the station they arrived in time to hear an announcement tell them her train would arrive in 2 minuets.

"Time to say goodbye again." Alex didn't reply but pulled her into a kiss.

"Sorry" he said after he had pulled away "for old times sake, and don't worry I know and I agree we should stay as friends. And this isn't goodbye remember its just see you later." George smiled and hugged him. Her train chugged in and stopped with a jerk.

"Promise you'll call," Alex called as she stepped onto the train.

"I promise."

Alex stood back and watched at the train doors slid shut and the conductor signalled for the train to leave. George waved from behind the glass and Alex waved back as the train jumped back to life and then pulled out of the station leaving Alex stood alone on the platform.


End file.
